User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Categories are out of control
I've been noticing people have been adding needless and overly specific categories recently. I don't know if you legitimately think it will help or if you're just doing it to increase your number of edits but either way we're going to start over and restructure our categories. We have way too many and a lot of them are pointless like ones for crimes and specific things about criminals. I don't want very many categories and the ones we will have will only be ones that are necessary to navigate the wiki. So, we're gonna go through and delete all of the categories, even the ones we will be keeping, then ONLY THE ADMINS will go through and replace the categories WHEN I TELL THEM TO. I will be doing a lot of it myself as well. We have to get this out of the way before this wiki gets any larger. Follow the list below. It will explain all of the ones aside from general wikia categories. Organizations All Pages *Criminal Organizations Type *List the specific type weather it's American Mafia, Italian Mafia, Russian Mafia, Irish Mob, Yakuza, Triad, Outlaw Motorcycle Clubs, Street Gangs, Drug Cartels, ect. (Only list ethnicity if it's the actual name of the type of organization. For instance you have to say American Mafia to identify it but everyone knows Yakuza is Japanese so you don't need to say that) *List the ethnicity if not listed in the type already. Black Street Gangs, Hispanic Street Gangs, ect. *List geographical location in the following order. Continent (North American Organizations, European Organizations) then country it's based in (American Organizations, Canadian Organizations, British Organizations) *List decade it was founded like this. 2010's Establishments, 2000's Establishments, 1990's Establishments, 1980's Establishments and back until 1900's and before that it's Establishments Before 1900. *That's about all you need except for maybe a few exceptions once in a while. People All Pages *People *Criminals (You are only allowed to make pages for criminals on this wiki. Civilians or law enforecement are not allowed unless it's corrupt law enforcement which would count as a criminal.) Type *Gender. Male Criminals, Female Criminals. *Race. White Criminals, Black Criminals, Hispanic Criminals, Native American Criminals, ect. *Country of operations. (Some of these will cover both country of operations and ethnicity. In countries like the U.S. and Canada it probably won't though.) American Criminals, Mexican Criminals, British Criminals, Chinese Criminals, ect.) *Ethnicity. (Not necessarily current country but like ancestral background and general ethnicity. Italian-American Criminals, Black-American Criminals, Chinese-Canadian Criminals, English Criminals, ect.) *Type of criminal. Mobsters (European-American Mobs and others), Gangbangers (street gangs), Gangsters (European criminal organizations, Yakuza, Triads and others), Outlaw Bikers, Cartel Members, Non-Aligned Criminals, ect. *Ethnicity of criminal type. (Same as above just put their ethnicity and or country of operations) Italian-American Mobsters, Irish-American Mobsters, British Gangsters, Chinese Gangsters, Japanese-American Gangsters, Black Gangbangers, ect.) *Ranks in your organization. (This one will vary depending on the ranks. If there are established ranks like with the Italian Mafia, Irish Mob and Yakuza, follow accordingly, but if you made original ones you should also follow accordingly. All leader pages should have Crime Bosses but other than thank ranks like Don, Consigliere, Underboss, Capo, Soldier, Associate, ect. should be in place. (Only put them there if they are currently that rank. Not if they were in the past.) For other pages like businesses and things just ask me about it. We will no longer use categories for individual crimes like Racketeering, Murder, Money Laundering, Drug Trafficking or anything like that. It's very unnecessary. We will get to work on this soon and if you have any questions please talk to me. Make sure you spell all categories correctly. Category:Blog posts